


A Fashionable Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke gets tickets to the fashion show for himself and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isolde looked down at the two tickets that Loke had just handed her, then back up at him in confusion.

“Tickets to a fashion show?” she asked. “Really?” She swatted at him, and Loke ducked, chuckling.

“Heh heh, ow!” he complained as her hand swatted him around the back of the head. He rubbed his bruised skull.

“When you said you had a surprise for us up in the treehouse, I was expecting something else,” said Isolde. “Not tickets to some stupid fashion show!” She swatted at him again.

“Well, sorry for wanting to give you a way out of chores for a while,” said Loke. Isolde perked up at that, just as he’d known she would.

“How long are we talking?” asked Isolde. “And how did you manage to twist my mum’s arm like this?”

“A week and she thinks that it might be nice to give Tristan your chores. Something about penance,” said Loke, shrugging.

“Mama sure hates it when someone gets in the way of true love,” said Isolde. “Okay, I guess some silly fashion show is better than doing chores.”

“Great! I was hoping you’d see things my way,” said Loke. “That dinosaur guy is also performing every hour when the show is on.”

“You mean Raptor?” asked Isolde, laughing. 

“Yeah, him,” said Loke. “I’m guessing that you like him?”

“Meh, he’s okay,” said Isolde. “Something to listen to, at any rate.”

“Good,” said Loke. “So, should we get going?”

“Hmm. Those tickets are good all week, right?” asked Isolde.

“Yeah, so we can go whenev-oof!” Loke fell back, his back thumping against the trapdoor as Isolde tackled him.

“Good,” said Isolde, reaching under him for the trapdoor. “Because I’m gonna use that stash that seems to grow every time we’re away.” Pulling the trapdoor up, she yanked the ladder up and stashed it somewhere in the treehouse.

***

It was the easiest thing in the world to rent a hotel room in Jorvik City for the week. Well, if you were a Goldspur, at least. The people of Jorvik knew to fear and respect that name. Isolde had checked with her mother one last time to make sure that it was okay, and then they’d packed a few bags and left on the bus.

Isolde had to admit that she was impressed upon walking into the mall. There were posters up everywhere advertising fashion week, even on the floor as she walked in. And there were so many people there.

“A bit more crowded than a farm, huh?” said Loke. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but Isolde took his hand and led him through the crowds and up the escalator.

“My name is Isolde Goldspur,” said Isolde as she stood tall in front of the security guard barring entry into the show.

“Hmm, Goldspur, Goldspur, now that name isn’t on the list,” said the guard. He glanced over his clipboard at her, but then shrank back under the cold glare that Isolde was giving him.

“Look. Again,” she said. Generations of ancient Goldspur wrath threatened to turn the man to stone if he so much as looked at her funny.

“Uh, oh, wow, look, ha ha, I guess you’re on here after all go through enjoy the show,” the security guard said quickly. He retreated, and Isolde grinned broadly as she stepped through into the room. Loke couldn’t fight the smile, after all seeing anyone quail under the wrath of Goldspur was hilarious. And being on the arm of a Goldspur was a wonderful feeling. It made him feel invincible.

Isolde found them some front-row seats and smiled as she sat down.

“Some of these clothes look pretty good,” said Isolde, watching the girls parade around on the catwalk. They’d arrived just in time to catch the show.

“Yeah, and this T-rex guy-“

“Raptor.”

“Well, yeah, Raptor, his song is okay,” said Loke. He tapped his fingers on his knee to the beat, but he stopped when Isolde took his hand. She looked at him under the coloured lights, her eyes sparkling.

“Thank you for taking me here,” said Isolde, gracing him with a smile. “I didn’t think that I’d enjoy it but I’m having a great time.”

“That’s good, I’m glad. And hey, maybe you can buy some new clo- oww, why did you pinch me?” He rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

“Are you implying that my clothes aren’t good?” asked Isolde.

“No no, they’re great, I just thought that maybe you might like to buy some new clothes,” said Loke. “You get a lot of pocket money, I know you do. I’d buy you something but I’d probably get the size wrong.”

“Stupid,” said Isolde, flicking his ear. “You’re supposed to check my sizes when my clothes are on the floor.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense,” said Loke. Isolde smirked, then settled back to watch the show. Loke watched her to see if any particular outfit caught her eye, then made a note of it to buy later. After he’d had a chance to check her sizes.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part that was cut out of the first chapter.

Isolde stashed the ladder, then pulled over the little box full of condoms. More appeared every time Lisa was in the area, which was quite generous of her. At least neither of them had to deal with the awkwardness of buying their own anymore.

“Are you going to put it on or do you want me to put it on?” asked Isolde. Her hips grinded down against Loke’s, and then her eyes lit up at the hardness that she found there. Loke emitted a little moan and unzipped his fly, then Isolde got off him long enough to remove his jeans. She grinned. There was a definite tent there.

“You can put it on, I like when you take control,” said Loke.

“I can see that,” said Isolde with a little laugh. She leaned down over Loke to kiss him, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to grind against him. She moaned and let it happen, slipping her tongue into his mouth while he bucked his hips up.

“I really want you on me,” Loke murmured, finally pulling away from the kiss.

“So do I,” said Isolde. The grinding had gotten her wetter than before, and now she ached with the need for something to fill her. She got off him and pulled her jeans and panties off, then grabbed a condom and knelt down almost on top of him. While she carefully removed it from its packaging, Loke’s fingers found her pussy and started stroking. Isolde moaned, pausing in her movements for a moment, and then pulled down Loke’s boxer shorts.

“You’re wet,” said Loke. He slipped a finger in and Isolde moaned again, then grabbed his member so that it was his turn to moan.

“Yeah, so you won’t have any trouble getting in,” said Isolde. She put the condom over the tip of his cock and rolled it down to the base, then gave it a few strokes to make sure that it was on properly. And to hear him moan, of course.

“Isolde,” Loke moaned, arching into her touch. “Don’t tease me.”

“Sorry,” said Isolde, and giggled. Then, she got up on her knees, positioned him right, and slid down onto him with a moan. “That’s better.” Loke moaned a little louder, his hands gripping her butt.

“I love the feel of you,” said Loke. He moved his hips a little, and Isolde moaned as he moved inside her.

“You feel good too,” said Isolde. She started moving her hips in a rolling motion, making both of them moan, and then Loke thrust up into her and Isolde tipped her head back with a moan.

“You should’ve taken your top off,” said Loke. “I want to see you.”

“You could’ve asked,” said Isolde. She kept moving her hips, moaning, and slowly pulled her shirt off. 

“Can you take your bra off too?” asked Loke. “I-I want to see them bounce.”

“Hmm, okay,” said Isolde. “It just hurts after all that bouncing. But you can always massage them better.” She leaned down to kiss him, and he moaned at the movement. His arms went around her, undoing the bra clasp so she wouldn’t have to. When she pulled away from the kiss, Loke was still holding her bra.

Loke would never tire of how good his girlfriend looked, especially naked. Her brown skin looked lovely in the muted sunlight of the treehouse, but he’d also seen it slick with sweat or coated in the dust of the day. His hands ran up her skin, over her hips, and she leaned towards him so that his hands could continue up.

“Loke,” she moaned as her hand went downwards. “Make it feel good for me too.”

“Okay,” said Loke. His hands stopped cupping and squeezing her breasts, instead moving back down to her hips. While one hand rested on her hip, the other went to her pussy, starting to rub her clit. There was plenty of moisture there, and he could see it too when she rode up and then back down. Isolde moaned louder and started grinding down onto him with increased passion.

“I’m close,” said Isolde in a brief moment when she wasn’t moaning. And then she was back to it, panting and moaning as she moved her hips up and down and around. Loke looked up at her, and the sight of her breasts bouncing around filled him with the sense of an impending orgasm.

“I am too,” said Loke. He started moving with her, enjoying the feeling of her starting to flutter around him, and she clearly enjoyed the feeling of him filling her too. So it really wasn’t a surprise when Isolde came first, followed quickly by Loke. The sensation of her tightening around him had pulled him over the edge, as it usually did. Still, Loke rode out his orgasm inside her, thrusting his hips up a few more times as he emptied into the condom.

“Yes,” said Isolde, climbing off him with a soft moan. She removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the bin which they would empty and take to a real bin on their way out.

“Yes what?” asked Loke. He felt dazed after sex, but surely he’d remember asking her something.

“Nothing,” said Isolde. She started to reach for her clothes, then stopped, deciding to just sit there naked. Loke couldn’t help but stare at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Loke. “You just look good, is all.”

“Thank you,” said Isolde. “You look good too. Farm boys have that good muscle. Even if they are supposedly lazy.” She licked her lips. “Your body says that you aren’t as lazy as everyone says you are.”

“Thanks,” said Loke, blushing. Isolde giggled and kissed him. Then, she laid down beside him, snuggling close to share in the afterglow. She made a mental note to bring a blanket or something next time- the boards of the treehouse weren’t exactly comfortable to lie on.


End file.
